


Give Up?

by toasty_coconut



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: You knew that Chika would never back down from a challenge.





	Give Up?

It all started when Chika asked the simple question, “I wonder what kissing someone feels like?”

You paused, looking up from the hem of the skirt she had been stitching together. “Kissing?” She raised a brow, glancing towards the ceiling in thought. “Dunno. Guess I’ve never really thought too much about it.”

Chika let out a disgruntled hum, falling backwards to lie on her carpet. “Yeah, me either.”

You waited, curious to see if Chika would press the conversation any further. Chika had a look on her face that was some kind of mix of frustration and curiosity. She swung her legs in the air, repeatedly hitting the backs of her heels against the floor. There was definitely something on her mind.

You looked back down to the skirt in her hands, pushing the needle through the pink fabric. “How come you’re asking about kissing? It’s kind of a weird thing for you of all people to talk about.”

“I dunno,” Chika responded, rolling on her side. “I guess I was just thinking about how we’re almost out of high school, but neither of us have had our first kiss yet. Isn’t that sorta weird?”

“I’m sure there are a lot of people who don’t have their first kiss before they graduate, Chika.”

Chika groaned, grasping the pillow beside her and burying her face into it. “I _guess_ ,” she conceded, before whipping her face away from the cushion, her expression desperate and frantic. “But what happens when I go to college and someone tries to kiss me, but I’ve got no experience and totally mess it up?!”

You snickered. “You’d have to actually _get in_ to college first for that to happen.”

Chika scowled, lifting the pillow and chucking it at You, who caught it with ease. “I’m being serious!” she argued. “This is a big dilemma! What if I bite them? Or get their face covered in spit? Or even completely miss their face all together?! I’d be a laughingstock!”

“Chika, how hard do you think kissing _is_?”

Chika sat up, throwing her arms into the air. “I dunno, ‘cause I’ve never done it!”

You sighed, placing Chika’s pillow back onto the floor. “You’re overthinking it,” she dismissed, returning to work on the skirt. “I’m sure that when it happens you’ll know what to do. It’s kissing, not rocket science.”

A long silence followed, leaving You to assume that Chika had finally dropped the topic. But when Chika gasped and scurried over in her direction, You had the strange sinking feeling that things were about to take a turn in a nerve-wracking direction.

“I know!” Chika exclaimed, inches away from You’s face with a grin that spread from ear to ear. “We can practice!”

You inhaled sharply at the sudden closeness, leaning back to create some space between them. “P-practice?” she repeated. “What are you talking about?”

“Kissing!” Chika affirmed, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “With each other!”

The sound that rang in the depths of You’s mind was akin to that of a tractor trailer breaking down in the middle of a cornfield. Her face turned about 40 different shades of red as she felt her throat dry up into a shriveled string, closing itself off. She barely even managed to croak, “ _What_?!”

Chika took no notice, persisting with, “I mean, it’s perfect, isn’t it?” She grasped You’s hands between her own, that same sparkle still twinkling in her eyes. “I’ve known you since forever, and neither of us have ever kissed anyone before—so if we kiss each other now then we can both have our first kiss _and_ practice! It’s like a double whammy!”

Everything was happening so fast. You’s head was spinning so much she thought she might fall over. She didn’t know how to process what Chika was saying. Was this really happening? Was Chika seriously saying they should _kiss_? Sure, maybe You had thought about kissing Chika one, or two, or six, or twelve times before, but she never thought it could actually _happen_.

And yet, here Chika was, holding her hands and asking for it.

You needed a second to breathe.

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, Chika, slow down,” she pleaded, pulling her hands out of her friends’ grasp. “You realize what you’re talking about here, right? I mean, _kissing_?” She pressed a palm to her forehead, a sorry attempt to slow down her dizziness. “You’re supposed to do that with people you love!”

“But I _do_ love you, You!” Chika stated as if it were obvious. “It’s not like I’d regret it!”

You winced. “Yeah, but…!” She tried to scramble for some sort of excuse, but her head felt so frazzled that any thought that came to mind melted away before she could grasp it. All she could muster in the end was, “I dunno, Chika. It’s weird.”

Chika’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. She cast her eyes down towards the floor as her lips formed into a pout. Her voice was quiet, almost watery, when she said, “So you _don’t_ wanna kiss me, then?”

You flinched, her thoughts skidding into an abrupt halt. Chika glanced up at her, her sad, wide eyes enhancing her pout in a way that was both heartbreaking and somehow adorable. You’s heart skipped a beat as a sinking guilt overwhelmed her. Chika had been pulling stuff like this since they were kids—whipping out those droopy puppy-dog eyes to get whatever it was that she wanted.

You knew it just an act, and yet she managed to fall for it every single time.

“Well… Fine,” You conceded, averting her gaze and scratching her reddened cheek with a finger. “Only because it’s you.”

As if flipping a switch, Chika’s face erupted into a toothy grin and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around You in a tight embrace. “That’s my You! I can always count on you!”

You could feel her body temperature rising at the contact, and she attempted to wriggle her way out of Chika’s grasp. “Y-you owe me for this, you know!”

Chika snickered, pulling away and waving a hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah.”

You shifted awkwardly as she scooted herself closer to Chika, placing her needle and thread to the side. She had no idea what she was supposed to do next though, and Chika just staring at her with that dumb smile on her face clued You into the fact that she didn’t either.

“So then,” You mumbled, fidgeting her thumbs, “do we just…?”

Chika blinked. “Uhm… Yeah!” she chirped, leaning in more towards You. “I think we’re supposed to close our eyes first, right?”

“O-oh, right,” You coughed, starting to feel the heat of Chika’s breath against her skin. “I guess kissing with your eyes open would be kinda creepy…”

“Yeah…”

With that, You shut her eyes and waited. Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, and she was sure her face must have been so hot you could cook an egg on it. Since Chika was the one who wanted to do this so badly, she just assumed that she’d be the one taking the lead, too. But when a few moments ticked by and You failed to feel the pressing of foreign lips against her own, she cracked an eye open.

Chika was still sitting across from her in the same spot. She was staring with a serious gaze, not making any effort to move forward.

You raised a brow. “…What’s up?”

“Oh! Uh… nothing…” Chika laughed, rubbing at the back of her head. “I’m just taking a minute to prepare, is all!”

“Prepare…”

“Yeah, like,” Chika clenched her fists, “pump myself up!”

You narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t a sport, Chika…”

Chika’s face flushed. “I know that!” she retorted, before shaking her head and slapping herself on the cheeks. She then offered You a confident grin. “Okay, I’m ready! Let’s try again.”

You stared at her friend, skeptical, then let out a resigned sigh. “All right…”

Once again, You closed her eyes and waited. The drumming in her chest picked up again in anticipation of what was about to happen. But once again, after a few moments went by, she failed to feel the contact of Chika’s lips against hers.

Opening her eyes, You saw Chika still sitting across from her, having barely even moved an inch forward. Her cheeks now possessed a pink tint, and her lips were pursed into a flat line. Her brows were scrunched together in the way they did whenever Chika thought a little too hard about something.

“…Chika, what’s going on?”

Chika took a sharp breath through her nose, sitting up straight. “N-nothing!” she stammered, the pink on her cheeks darkening. “I’m just trying to figure out how to best approach it!”

You’s face twisted into a disbelieving look. “You don’t approach it! You just do it!”

“You’ve never kissed someone! You don’t know that!”

“Chika, I promise you it’s not that hard.”

Chika pressed her palms to her ears with a loud whine. “Okay, okay! Fine!” she spat. “One more time! I’ll get it!”

With a huff of annoyance, You closed her eyes for the third time and waited. Now her heart wasn’t beating nearly as fast and her temperature had definitely chilled out. What were once feelings of anxiousness and excitement was starting to be replaced by feelings of frustration and impatience.

Especially since Chika _still_ wasn’t making her move.

Snapping her eyes open to see Chika still in the same position with that same dumb look on her face, You scowled. “… _Chika_!”

“I’m sorry!” Chika whined, ruffling her hair with her hands. “It’s difficult!”

“It’s not!”

“It is!”

You growled, frustrated. Chika wasn’t leaving her any other option. “Fine then,” she snapped. “I’ll do it!”

Chika perked up, then glanced away, biting at her bottom lip as she began to twirl the end of her braid around her finger. “Okay…”

You took a deep breath so that she could calm herself down as she shut her eyes. She didn’t really want to be the one to initiate this, but if Chika was going to be a baby about it and keep avoiding her then she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

She wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

You could feel her heart rate picking up again in a harsh thumping at the base of her throat. Leaning forward, she began to form her mouth into a small ‘o’ shape. She was sure she must have been just inches away from Chika now, as she could feel her breath against the tip of her nose.

It was really going to happen.

But like a rug being pulled out from underneath her, You suddenly fell forward as Chika swiftly jerked away—narrowly avoiding You’s kiss.

You managed to catch herself before she could face-plant into the carpet. Now the anger was back. Snapping her head in Chika’s direction, You barked, “Chika, seriously!?”

Chika whined again, kicking her legs against the floor like a child. “I’m doing my best!”

“You’re really not!”

“I am!”

You watched as Chika continued to pout and whine, before finally sitting up and exhaling a tired sigh. Clearly this wasn’t getting anywhere if Chika was going to continue to be all talk and no show. She figured that she might as well just give up and accept that it just wasn’t gonna happen rather than continuing this game of back and forth for the next hour.

“Jeeze,” You scoffed, scooting back over towards the table so that she could continue the work she had halted, “this was _your_ idea and now you’re the one getting cold feet…”

“I am not!”

Chika’s heated response caught You off-guard, turning to look at her friend. Just a moment ago she had been an embarrassed mess on the floor, but now Chika’s face was hot, and her lips were curved into an angry frown.

You scrunched her face in confusion. “Huh?”

“I said I’m not getting cold feet!” Chika protested, puffing her cheeks.

You raised a brow, intrigued by Chika’s sudden change of attitude. “…That’s what backing out every time you try is though, Chika.”

“I’m not backing out!” she retorted, sticking her chest out and pulling herself closer to You.

The fire that was now burning in Chika’s eyes was entirely different from the meek shyness they possessed a minute ago. She wasn’t sure where the attitude change came from, but it gave You the sense that maybe Chika would actually go through with it after all.

And that was when it clicked. You had to hold back a smirk.

“…It’s fine, I get it,” You dismissed casually, turning her head away and sticking her nose up. “You don’t have to hide the fact that you’re afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!”

“Then how come you won’t kiss me?”

Chika’s face flushed, her hands gripping at the carpet. “...Because!”

“That’s not a reason.”

A muffled noise of dissatisfaction and frustration escaped from Chika’s throat. You watched with amusement as Chika began to squirm in irritation before finally scooting her way over.

“…I’m gonna kiss you now!” Chika proclaimed, her voice shaky and her face radiating heat.

“Somehow, I doubt it.”

“I am!”

“I’m waiting, then…”

Chika swallowed hard, and You could have sworn she saw a small bead of sweat starting to form at her temple. She was so close, You was certain of it—but she needed one last push.

You flashed her a cheeky smile. “…You give up?”

As if You had pulled some sort of trigger, Chika suddenly leaned in so fast that You barely had the time to process what was happening. Chika’s lips pressed against her own in a way that was less of an intimate kiss and more of a light peck. It was over as quickly as it started, leaving You in a state of shellshock when Chika pulled away.

“I did it!” Chika cried, leaping to her feet and throwing her fists into the air.

You stared dead ahead with wide eyes, her face turning a shade of crimson that she didn’t even think was possible. Raising a hand, You pressed her finger tips to her bottom lip, as if she was unable to believe what had just happened.

“U-uh… Yeah… You sure did…”

Despite the kiss being short and sweet, You still felt like she had fireworks blowing off in her head. Chika, on the other hand, had lost all sense of embarrassment as she bounced on her heels.

“See? I _told you_ I could do it!” Chika gloated, placing her hands firmly on her hips before sporting a smug grin. “Just wait till I rub this in Mito’s face! She said I’d never kiss anyone!” She snickered, clapping her hands together. “I’ve gotta tell her!”

With the energy of a child on a sugar high, Chika sprinted past You and ran out her bedroom door. “ _Mito!_ ”

You sat there, blinking in disbelief as Chika ran past her. _That_ certainly wasn’t how she had been expecting things to end. But that was when she heard the pounding of Chika’s footsteps against the hardwood floor, running back towards her bedroom.

You turned to the source of the noise to see Chika poking her head back into the doorway, a small smile on her face. “Oh, and You?”

You sat up, clearing her throat. “Y-yeah?”

Chika shifted from side to side, and You noticed a dusting of pink coating her cheeks. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Chika quietly said, “Thanks.”

And just like that, she was gone again, leaving You to stare at the empty doorway. After a moment, she fell onto her back, covering her face with her hands to hide her own blush. She silently hoped that Chika took her time bragging to Mito, because she was going to need some time to chill out.

\--------------

_End._


End file.
